cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney
Content Author: Unknown Whitney is a female dog-morph who can at first be found by exploring the Lake. Each time you come across Whitney, she gives you a Canine Pepper. After three encounters Whitney's Farm can be found under the Places tab at Camp. Her farm is a haven from corruption. Demons can't seem to stay close for long, and the corrupted always seem weaker the few time's they've approached her farm. Whitney herself is pragmatic but moral: should you succumb to milking addiction, she calmly adds you to her herd, but exile you permanently from the farm if you rape Marble or transform Kelt into Kelly. "My name's Whitney, and it's mighty fine I don't have to pitchfork you like most guests!" Whitney can be corrupted along with her farm by a high level corrupt Champion (level 12 or more, with corruption ≥ 70, and owns 2+ corrupt followers). Standard Interactions *Whitney will give the Champion a canine pepper every time she's encountered at the Lake. *If the Champion has unlocked the Farm under the Places tab, the option to talk to Whitney becomes available. Reduces Lust, and increases Intelligence with a cap at 40. *If the Champion is lactating heavily, she may randomly offer use of her farm to build a milking stall, the rights to sell the milk, and 250 gems for construction. In return she pays the Hero gems relative to the volume milked. *With the Farm unlocked, if the Champion chooses to explore, they may randomly meet and race Whitney. (Boosts Speed) At various points of Hero progression Whitney can be approached and talked to about her life. Corruption In order to corrupt Whitney the player must be Level 12 or more, have at least 70 corruption, and own at least 2 corrupt followers at their camp. It does not matter whether or not the player has been locked out of the farm for breaking Kelt or raping Marble. If these are true every couple of times the player approaches the farm they will be given the option to begin corrupting it. Once the process is begun the player is invested in the farm and there is no turning back. Whitney is corrupted as a result of exposure to slaves you send to work on the farm. In addition followers sent to the farm boost its productivity, giving you gems. The following is a list of followers who can be enlisted to help the farm, either by being sent there or through some other method: *Corrupt Amily *Corrupt Jojo *Sophie Both versions of Sophie *Vapula *Ceraph *Holli *Isabella *Izma *Bath Girl *Latex Goo-Girl Only sending particularly corrupt followers, such as Vapula and Amily, will increase Whitney's corruption; the more are sent the faster it will go. She will need to be approached at various times in order for the transition to take place. Once she is fully corrupted she pledges herself entirely to the player. At this point the player can choose to give her human features, and to make her either sexually submissive or dominant. Corrupt Whitney Corrupt Whitney does not change physically but psychologically is very different. She can be approached about branding slaves with special tattooing gear, and will build a massage parlor for the player if provided with funds. Submissive Whitney can be given oral training, Dominant Whitney uses the player for her own pleasure inside her house. Notes *If the Champion has acquired the milker] from the Demon Factory, Whitney will offer the use of her milking stall for free. *Whitney will also accept the cock milker and a Milk Cock option becomes available. *Fenoxo has stated that normal Whitney will never be sexable.